


Yam Jamz

by No_one_at_the_beach



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficlet, Modern AU, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_one_at_the_beach/pseuds/No_one_at_the_beach
Summary: Just a little ficlet that came from a convo with a friend, who was horrified I put my tree up the day after Halloween. This one is for you A. Thank you for all your Yam Jamz!Happy Holidays to everyone, no matter what you celebrate!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Yam Jamz

“What the fuck is this?” Rey stood in the doorway of their tiny apartment, gaping at the huge Christmas tree that was now taking up a large portion of the living room.

Ben was wrapping lights around it and looked up with a confused face. “What else would it be?”

“It’s November 1st.”

“I’m aware.”

“So why is there a Christmas tree in my living room.”

“First off,  _ our  _ living room. You wanted me to move in with you, so now it’s ours.” 

“Semantics,” Rey huffed before again gesturing to the tree. “Answer the question Solo. Why is there a Christmas tree in  _ OUR  _ apartment the day after Halloween?”

“Because.” 

“That’s not an answer.”

Ben chuckled as he continued to circle the tree with the lights. “Sure it is. You give that answer to me all the time.” 

Rey frowned. “Well that’s not fair.”

Ben laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “It’s just a tree, Rey. I feel like we could all use a little bit of extra cheer this year.”

“But Thanksgiving!” Rey whined, finally de-coating by the door and kicking off her shoes before stomping over to look at the large, offending shrubbery. 

Ben shook his head at her pouting face. “It’s still going to exist whether or not we have a tree darling.” 

"What about Turkey? Pie? YAM JAMS!?"

Ben paused. “What the fuck is a Yam Jam?” Rey huffed and fell into their overstuffed couch. 

“You know, Yam Jams!”

“Saying the words over again do not, in fact, clarify them.” 

Rey frowned. “It’s the music you traditionally play at Thanksgiving.”

Ben’s eyebrows shot up. “I wasn’t aware there was traditional Thanksgiving music.” 

“Yes, there is in fact. I’ve got the perfect playlist for it. And now you’re over here decorating a Christmas tree like a reformed Scrooge.” 

“We’re still having Thanksgiving, Rey. I would never take that from you. I remember how rabid you became over insisting that there were multiple types of pies last year. ” 

"GIVE ME PIE OR GIVE ME DEATH!"

"Seems a little dramatic over a Christmas tree but ok."

"Why do you even have a tree anyway? You're Jewish!"

"Half Jewish, and we always had a big tree"

"On November 1st?!"

"My dad did it to piss off my mom."

"Oh, so it runs in the family. Great."

"If you mean the Solos are festive... absolutely," Ben said with a laugh, heading out of the living room into their small kitchen and reaching into the refrigerator. 

"The Solos are annoying. I'm going to call your mother about this."

"Good, you guys can bitch about it together why I enjoy this ‘nog.” He smiled at her while holding up a glass of eggnog. 

"You bought eggnog already!? Is it even out at the stores!?"

"I made it."

"Oh for fuck’s sake." Rey dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ben’s mother. After a few rings there was a click as the phone was answered, but instead of hearing the nice voice of her boyfriend’s mother, she heard angry yelling. 

“I SWEAR TO GOD HAN IF YOU CUT DOWN ONE MORE TREE….oh hello dear,” the voice softened when she realized who was on the other line. 

“It’s happening here too, Leia,” Rey said, voice serious. 

Rey could feel Leia’s facial expression through the phone and practically heard the eyeroll. “Oh god, of all the things to inherit from his father, this was not the thing to get. At least he didn’t cut down A PERFECTLY GOOD TREE FROM THE BACK YARD.”

“He didn’t,” Rey gasped, trying to withhold a giggle. Ben raised his eyebrows at Rey’s response, so she covered the receiver and whispered, “Your dad cut down a tree from the backyard.”

Ben laughed. “Yeah he told me he had a good one picked out this year, but I didn’t think it was going to be that close to the house where she could see it.” 

Rey frowned and turned her attention back to the phone. “Evidently Ben knew about this.”

“My god these two are going to be the death of me. DO NOT BRING THAT SNOWY TREE IN THIS HOUSE….Rey, I have to go sweetheart. Smack my son for me. See you for Thanksgiving!”

Rey smiled as she hung up the phone and Ben plopped down next to her on the couch, stretching out to prop his feet up on the coffee table . “You have to admit that it’s a pretty tree at least,” Ben nudged Rey. 

“I suppose it is. Where did you get it anyway?” Rey side-eyed him as he sipped ‘nog.

Ben let a sly smile spread across his face. “Oh, this one was around the side of my parents house. Mom hasn’t noticed yet. Dad chopped it down this morning and drove it down.” 

“She’s going to murder you,” Rey said, shaking her head at him. 

The smile turned into laughter as he wrapped an arm around Rey and pulled her close. “I promise, you will have a wonderful, full table thanksgiving feast this year.”

“All the pie?” Rey asked, looking up at him. 

Ben kissed her forehead. “I would make 100 pies for you, love.” 

“Will you promise to always make me pie?” Rey asked, as she tucked herself in under Ben’s arm. 

“As long as you let me put up the Christmas tree early.”

“Fine.” 

“Love you too, Rey.” 


End file.
